Waiting
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: This is a story that is after the novella, and is in the viewpoint of Fred, one of Bree's aquaintences, as he waits for her in Vancouver, and to his life after. ON HIATUS.
1. Riley Park

**A/N: I just finished reading the book about 10 minutes ago. I read it almost straight through, except having to get out of the car a few times at different places. I was wondering about Fred, and what he would do when Bree didn't show up. So, here's my take on it. It's 1000 words, but it turned out okay. I'll stop taking up time so you can read the story.**

_Fred POV_

I arrived in Vancouver early this morning, and all I can think about is Bree. I keep wondering how the battle went yesterday. I really hope that she made it. I wanted to tell her so much, but there was never enough time for us to be completely alone.

I walked at a human pace toward Riley Park. I told Bree to meet me here. I really do hope she shows up. I don't want to face this world alone. I know that I've been told so many lies. I don't know what is real and what is fake. I will run a quick trail around the perimeter, to let Bree know I am here if she comes. _If I hide in a tree, will she be able to find me?_ I thought. Of course. She is familiar with my scent. I climb swiftly up one of the tallest trees in the park. Now to get comfortable. I settle myself in between two branches that are close together, and pull the backpack full of books off my back to sit on my lap.

It was very kind of Bree to give me these books. I have enjoyed the ones that I have read so far. I remember reading some literature in my high school and college classes when I was human, but I don't remember much about what I read. I have just finished reading a few books written by Ray Bradbury, and some poems by Robert Burns. Next in line for me to read are some Lewis Carroll and Agatha Christie books. I checked the watch I took from a homeless person I killed on the way here. 10 AM. I still have a lot of the day left. I opened _And Then There Were None_, and began to read.

By noon, I was sick of reading. At the rate I was reading I had already finished six books. I started thinking about the people I had spent the first part of my new life with. Raoul and Kevin, where were they now? Personally, I wouldn't mind to see them killed. Same with most of those mindless puppets. The only two I have any concern for are Diego and Bree. Diego, though keeping his distance from me, seems like an okay guy. He isn't like the others, but he still did all of what Riley wanted him to do, including going ahead of the group to track the yellow-eyes. I don't really care if he shows up with Bree or not. Bree, I hope does show up. She would always be around me, probably for protection from Raoul's goons, but still, she was around me. I enjoyed that part.

For quite a long time, I sat in the tree, thinking about what Bree and I would do when we were all alone against the rest of the world. I thought that we could make a quiet living for ourselves, somewhere in the far North, so we could be alone. My "talent" could help with the being alone part, and maybe we could find a way to only kill on occasion, instead of at least three times per week. I liked this idea, for I do not enjoy feeding off of innocent people, even if they are the lowest of the low.

I decided to move to a bench, not far from the tree, as I was getting tired of this position. It would give me a chance to work on my "talent" also. I sat on the bench, focused on the distance I wanted people to stay away, and let it go, I started to watch the people as they steered clear of the bench where I was sitting. I watched the people, some couples, some young families, and others just drug dealers trying to get someone to buy.

It was starting to get dark, and I was beginning to feel disappointed. Bree hadn't shown up. _Maybe she was just waiting for dark_, I thought, that had to be it, right? If not, there would be so much that I didn't get to tell her, so much that I was too afraid to say. I was starting to feel sick. What if she was hurt? What if Riley got a hold of her and wouldn't let her leave? There were so many bad things that I thought could have happened to her.

As the sky continued to darken, so did my mood. I thought of all the times that I saw her, sitting behind the couch where I was sitting, reading her books, placing them at the end of the couch, for me to read when she was done. Once, just once we were out hunting together. We were sent along with Raoul, and one of his other followers. We didn't talk, but I knew there was something there, an unspoken trust, that we would look out for each other. The night when we went to the boat to feed, that was when I saw the fact that, I really liked having her around me. She stayed with me nearly the whole night. Never speaking, but always there. That's when I realized my feelings for her. That I was insanely and irrevocably in love with her. I love Bree Tanner and I don't know if I will ever see her again.

I sat on the park bench and waited. As the bell in the church tower sounded midnight, I decided to move on.. Bree wasn't coming, and I don't know if she is alive or dead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any ideas that are from the actual book _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_, or anything that may resemble any part of any other story. **

**Please Review! It will make Fred feel Better!**


	2. Where Am I A Short Hunt

**I have decided to continue! Hope you like it!**

It has been a week since the day at Riley Park. I really cared for Bree. If only I had the chance to tell her how I felt. I tried to show her, but I think she was oblivious to it. I let her sit near me, I read the books she left me, I never drove her away, and I offered for her to come with me. What more could I have done? She probably went off with that Diego. He's a good guy, but right now I can only resent him.

I slowed to a walk, _where am I?_ I thought. I know that I'm nowhere near Vancouver or Seattle, but I'm in the middle of a forest. That gives me a lot to go off of. _Which direction did I go out of Vancouver?_ I asked myself. I think I went North, but I can't really be sure. I want to find out where I am, just to see how far I made it in a week, but now, my throat is starting to burn. Ugh. I am so sick of having to feed like every three days. I guess I'll let my instincts take over, and see where that takes me.

I closed my eyes, and focused on my senses. I could smell the scent of humans not far from where I was. My nose told me East, so that's the direction I went. After about three miles, I ran into a little fishing village. There didn't seem to be any homeless bums here, so I proceeded to finding humans that were the closest to what I had been taught to feed on, the ones who nobody cared about. I jumped into a tree and to the top of a building after that. I went from roof to roof, until I caught the scent of a human girl in an alleyway below. I jumped silently into the alley behind the girl. But, unlike when I've been feeding previously, I could still think about other things. I'm really down, so I decided that I'll have a little bit of fun with the girl.

"Come here often?" I asked, using one of the pickup lines I remembered from my human life. The girl jumped.

"Where did you come from?" she asked me.

"I asked you a question first sweetheart," I replied coolly, "but if you must know, I came from Seattle."

"N-no, just now, when you appeared behind me," she said nervously, "how did you get here?"

"It's a secret." I told her. The girl was clearly scared. I could see it in her eyes. "Come closer." I said. She took a few steps closer, convincing me that I intrigued her. She was only a foot away now. I inhaled deeply. She smelled sweet, like strawberries.

"I don't know who you are, or how you found me," she said, "but I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I found you too," I replied, "and do you want to know my secret?" She nodded.

"I'm a vampire," I whispered in her ear just before I sank my teeth into her neck. She didn't even have time to register my secret.

I felt a lot better after feeding off the girl. I think that I am getting old enough that I can now still have thoughts other than thoughts of blood. The girl that I just drained reminded me of Bree. She had the same shape of her face, the same trusting eyes, and the same look of intelligence that someone that age should not posses.

I sighed. My life is a lot duller without Bree around. I dragged the girl's body into the woods to dispose of it, and walked back into town to try and find a newspaper or something. I didn't find a newspaper, but flying from a flagpole in the center of the village was a flag, with a red maple leaf on it.

Canada, eh? Hm. I was right about going North, but what should I do now? I could keep going North, but the only thing I'm sure I'll find is Alaska, and maybe some polar bears. If I go East, I could hang around in Canada for a while. If I go West, I'll run into the ocean in just a few miles. And If I go South, I go back to the 48 states down there. I don't know, I'll just go North. I'll go to Alaska, chill with some polar bears or something. The cold won't bother me.

**A/N: Sorry for being so long for those who have long awaited the continuation of this story, but It's finally here. I can't do to much lately, a bit of writer's block, and some visiting relatives. If you would please review to help Fred. **

**Have any ideas on where this story should go? Feel free to put them in your reviews!**


	3. My Mind

**A/N: Here we go again, another chapter filled of not so interesting stuff. Please give me your ideas if you have some!**

_Alaska. I think I will head to Alaska. I might meet some nice Polar Bears that will let me live with them. Okay now, let's be serious. What will I do when I get to Alaska? Why am I going in the first place_? I thought. _Oh, yeah, the only hope I had for a better life is gone, and I ran. _ Sometimes I can really see no sense in my actions, ecspecially the ones that concern my talking to myself without saying words.

I have to be somewhere near the Alaska/Canada border now, I've been traveling for at least a day now. I can't even tell how many days I've gone for now. I'm pretty much lost since my heart was broken into a million pieces, with no hope of being repaired. _Stop it. Stop that. You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep thinking about her. I know, I know. _I really never liked Diego in the first place, but now, he's stolen the only thing I really cared about. _I thought we were stopping the thinking about her._ I told myself.

I need to stop and feed again, the thirst is overwhelming, but I am nowhere near a town that I can tell. _You should have brought a compass, and a map. _My inner self told me. _And did you see a map anywhere in that basement? _ I asked. _In the town idiot. You could have gotten a map or a compass. And where would I have found the money for that? I am going insane, having a conversation with myself. _I thought. I am so THIRSTY! I stopped, trying desperately to find some scent of blood somewhere. If only I could find somewhere to feed! _Keep moving dummy. If you move, you might find yourself getting closer to a town or something._ Wow. I can't believe I have been waiting here for at least 10 minutes feeling sorry for myself not being able to feed without having this thought before.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and crappy. I can't think! I had to give you something though. Its been quite a while. Please give me some ideas! Reviews will help Fred! And please vote on my poll for this story. **

**Jasper: Who's Fred?**

**Me: Someone.**

**Jasper: Do you like him.**

**Me: Yes. He's really sweet.**

**Jasper: More than me?**

**Me: No! How could you ever think That?**

**Jasper: I didn't mean to get you upset, It's just, you said you liked him.**

**Me: I like him, but I love you!**

**Jasper: Oh, that's better. I was kind of worried. Oh and your forgetting something while you are having this conversation with me.**

**Me: What am I forgetting.**

**Jasper: Do you own this book that Fred is in?**

**Me: No, the book belongs to Stephenie Meyer, as do you, unfortunately.**

**Jasper: Good, you're finally learning to accept it. I must get back now.**

**Me: Kiss me first.**

**Jasper: But, I'm married.**

**Me: I know, and I love Alice and all, but I would really like you to kiss me.**

**Jasper: Bye. *_Jumps out the window*_**


	4. Denali Coven

**A/N: I am working on two stories now, this one, and one for the Gallagher Girls series, called "A New Me." So, I will try to update, but this one just doesn't have much going for me. I'm finding it hard to find Fred's POV, as he is pretty vague in the book. **

Finnaly, Alaska. It seems like it's been forever getting here. I'm in some place called Denali. I stopped here to feed, but after I did, I realized that I'm not the only vampire in the area. There are several more. _Stupid. _I told myself. _You should be aware of everything in the area you are hunting in. I know. I make mistakes sometimes though. _

I began running through the forest. If I can get out of here as soon as I can I might be able to get away from these vampires. If I get away, they won't know I've been on their land. _You'll leave a trail dummy. _ Oh, but my scent. _They will be able to tell that I was just traveling through._ But while I was going on fighting with myself I didn't notice the figures come up behind me until it was too late. I tried going faster, but they grabbed me. I fought with all my strength. _Great. You let yourself get captured. Now what are you going to do? _That is a very good question. _It depends on what they want I guess. _ I answered myself. _If they kill me, I guess that would be okay. Since it won't hurt anyone. And all I had to live for was Bree. Bree is with Diego, whom I despise. _When I was done with my inner conversation, I saw a house, it was huge. The two vampires who had me took me into the house and sat me on the couch.

"Go get Tanya," one said. They were both male, and they had yellow eyes which Riley said meant they were old and weak. _I bet I could take them, _I thought. The other headed up the stairs.

"I'm Garrett," he introduced himself, "you must be new to the area." _Well no kidding._

"Yeah," I said. _Could this guy seem any more naive?_

"We don't hunt like you do up here," Garrett stated, "We don't appreciate uncontrolled newborns either." _Hm. Maybe he's not as naïve as I thought._

Three female vampires followed the other male down the stairs.

"Oh," one said, "A newborn." She sat down in a chair across from me. "I'm Tanya, the leader of this coven." _Why are they being so nice to me? I'm on their hunting grounds._

"Hello," I said, "my name is Fred."

"This is Eleazar," she said pointing to the other male, "and this is Carmen," she pointed to the female sitting beside him, "and Kate," She pointed to the female by Garrett, "you've already met Garrett."

I nodded. _What are their secrets? _I began to wonder. _How can they stay in one place?_

They all started to make faces then, faces of discust. Eleazar moved to Tanya and whispered something in her ear. I realized that I was working my gift. I tend to do it whenever I get nervous. I tried to tone it down a bit.

"Ah, so you have a gift that repels people from you," Tanya said, "some of us have gifts too, but first, I'm sure you want to ask about our eyes and why they are not red, hm?

"Actually, the person who I was brought up with told me why."

"Oh," Tanya seemed surprised, as did the rest of her coven.

"He said it was because vampires with yellow eyes are old, and weaker," I told them.

"No, that's not it," said the girl who Tanya named as Kate, "It's because of our diet."

"Your diet?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Tanya, "we don't feed on the blood of humans."

_What? Are these vampires crazy? How do you not feed on humans and still stay fed?_

They must have noticed my confusion.

"We call ourselves "vegetarian" vampires," said Carmen.

"We feed on the blood of animals," Eleazar explained.

"How do you stand the thirst for humans though?" I found myself asking.

"You get used to it after a while," Kate replied.

"We would let you stay here to learn our ways if you like,"Tanya offered, "but if you wanted to be with the best, you would go Washington, and find the Cullen coven. The leader of that coven was the first to live by this lifestyle."

I pondered this for quite a while. It must have been an hour before I responded.

"No thanks, I think I'll try and figure things out for myself," I said, and made my way to the door. They were nice, but I couldn't put my worries upon them. I need to understand myself before I can do anything else.

**A/N: There you go, please review, and vote on the poll for this story on my profile!**


	5. Author's note

**Soooooooooo Sorry Guys, I know you hate these Authors notes as chapters, but I don't have the slightest Idea what to do in this story at the moment, so unfortuately, I'm putting it on Hiatus. Thank you for all of your support, and I will try to get back to it when I know where I want to take this story, but I will give you a little insight into my mind. I am planning on Fred meeting the Cullens eventually.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Sorry,**

**Jaspergirl1863**


End file.
